


cold hands, warm heart

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You're making Jacob Christmas cookies





	

 

The new York streets looked like a winter wonderland, pure white snow swirled about the nose pinching air and lights twinkled in every window, giving the city an ethereal glow. You were just putting the finishing touches on your own slice of winter magic, when you heard your husbands booted feet thump up the stairs to your shared apartment.

 

Jacob kicked his boots of at the door, his cheeks were rosy with cold. He blew into his cupped hands, trying in vain to warm up his frozen fingers. “oh honey, this place looks, unbelievable’ he turned about the room, in awe of your handiwork, you thanked him as you stretched to put the star on the top most branch.

 

“come here, shorty’ he chuckled as he picked you up so you could finally reach. He placed you gently back on the floor, and tried to cup your cheek in his large hand. Shock rushed through you ‘Jacob Kowalski, your hands are freezing!’ you shrieked at your husband. A mischievous smile spread across his handsome face, ‘don’t you dare’ you warned before he began to chase you about the living room. Eventually he caught you from behind, spinning you around as he peppered kisses all over your face, his moustache tickling at your skin.

 

“get in the bath you silly man, you’ll soon warm up in there’ you said with a final kiss to his nose. “hmm will I have company?’ his smile remained playful but his warm brown eyes held something back. You rested your hands on his forearms as you leant up, a breath away from his lips ‘not tonight, I’ve got cookies to make’ your voice was hushed as though you were telling him a secret. You turned to the kitchen, with a kiss to his chin. He let out a groan ‘you’ll be the death of me’ he called into the kitchen. You just smiled as you gathered your ingredients.

 

You ever so gently turned the pages of Jacob’s grandmother’s recipe book, trying to find her technique for perfect Christmas cookies. You had had the pleasure of meeting the marvellous woman before she passed away. You were reminiscing, while mixing the cookie dough, humming softly and swaying your hips.

 

Unbeknown to you, Jacob was watching from the doorway, a slight smile at his lips. He grew tired of just watching and wrapped his arms around you, placing a kiss at your temple. You continued to hum as you leant into him, your hands covered in cookie dough.

 

 

Sorry it’s so short, I wanted to explore Jacob’s character a bit.

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
